


Danganronpa: Again

by MarenWithAnM



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: After the Simulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Hinata Hajime Dies, How Do I Tag, Spoilers, Stabbing, after the game, hajime goes back in the simulation to save the ppl who died, lsdlfasdkf, quite a few times, takes place after the game, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarenWithAnM/pseuds/MarenWithAnM
Summary: “I’m sure you’re all wondering why you were all called here. That would be because future foundation has decided to give you a chance at getting your incapacitated friends back.”orThe future foundation lets Hajime go back into the simulation for a chance to prevent the deaths of all his friends, and he excitedly agrees.





	Danganronpa: Again

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I am still working on Linkademia, this has just been buzzing around in my head for a while, and it was making it hard to focus.  
> Thanks to my sister @spacedust99 for beta reading. I tried, and it sucks but whatever. I really dont know when i will update this again, but hopefully soon!

Hajime Hinata stood on the deck of the ship he’d grown to call his home. In the distance, he could see a Future Foundation boat carrying Naegi Makoto, Togami Byakuya, and Munakata Kyosuke. Makoto had called ahead, telling Hajime that they were coming to discuss something “important,” in his words. Now, they had almost arrived. He hoped desperately that the “important thing” related to his friends still stuck in comas. He understood that back in their time as the Remnants of Despair they were unpleasant company, to say the least. But they had all changed now, and all of them should have the chance to start anew, to not be comatose for the rest of their lives.

By the time Hajime shook himself out of his thoughts, the Future Foundation ship had docked next to his own, and the three representatives boarded.

“Hey Hajime, long time no see!” Makoto shouted, waving.

“Yeah, it sure has been a while. Hi Byakuya, Kyosuke.”

Both greeted him, with significantly less enthusiasm than Makoto.

“Hajime,” Makoto said, a sudden seriousness edging into his voice. “Could you call a group meeting? What I called you about is something that needs to be discussed with everyone else.”

Whatever they were about to discuss must have been significant, judging by Makoto’s persistence in the topic. Hajime nodded an affirmative and took off in search of his conscious friends.

\---

The five remaining Remnants of Despair, Mitarai Ryota, and the three Foundation representatives sat around a warm oak brown table, in a room filled with color and life. The walls were painted in shades of burnt sienna and slate grey, highlighted in harvest gold. In their time on the ship, the Ryota had chosen to personalize their new home, so the walls were decorated with half-baked drawing, and character sketches. Hajime stared up at his own smiling face, posing for a picture with his remaining friends. Mitarai had captured his likeness exactly.

It was far too cheerful an environment for the thick tension in the air. Kyosuke cleared his throat in a futile attempt to break the pressure in the room.

“I am certain all of you are wondering why you were called here today. That would be because Future Foundation has decided upon giving you a chance at bringing your incapacitated friends back.”

The room immediately erupted with shouts and questions, which Kyosuke quelled with the raise of his hand.

“Please, wait until I finish. We’ll send one person back into the simulation, precisely one hour before the victim died, and for one hour after their death. That person will be you, Hinata.”

Hajime nearly jumped out of his skin. “What, why me?”

“Are you dull?” Byakuya scoffed. It was always jarring to see the real Byakuya. He was so skinny in comparison to when the Ultimate Imposter had stolen his skin. “Obviously, it's because of the talents you gained from your time as Izuru Kamukura.”

That name sent shivers down Hajime’s spine, as he thought of all the horrible things Izuru Kamukura had done using his body. Hajime looked around at his friends, silently asking if they accepted what Byakuya said.

“Don’t worry about it man,” said Souda, clapping his hand on Hajime’s shoulder with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Yeah, bring coach back to us!” Akane said with more than a little enthusiasm.

The other four nodded their support as well.

“You guys… thanks for your faith in me. I’ll do my best!” Hajime said, determination on the rise.

“Then let's head down there. I’ll finish explaining as we go.” Kyosuke stood up, quickly followed by the others.

\--

Hajime Hinata sat still as he was connected to various wires and gadgets. He could easily have understood them using his talents, but was far too distracted to focus. 

Everything was much more complicated than he remembered it being when he first left the pod. Then again, he had spent that time in blinding pain as his memories of the past few years were poured back into his head. It had been like a high-pressure hose of information shot straight into his skull.

As they walked, Makoto had explained that they had to go in order of who was killed first to who was killed last. They aimed to awaken the people who had been comatose the longest first, so that they would have less of a chance of damage. He’d also explained that the two hour time frame was so that the victim’s brain could recalibrate to the new outcome.

Overall, Hajime was particularly nervous about all of this. His friends were counting on him, and he refused to fail them again. He would not let them down.

Ryota walked over to where Makoto and Byakuya had just about finished up getting him ready to enter the simulation.

“Thanks for doing this for us, and for them. I know you can do it, I know you can bring my best friend home.”

“I will, no matter what,” Hajime said, voice full of sincerity.

He had spoken to Mitarai about his friendship with the Ultimate Imposter, back before the world had been turned upside down by a girl in a mini skirt and high heel boots. Hajime knew that sometimes, Imposter was the only person Mitarai would talk to for months on end, the only person who could get him to take a break, and eat something. He really couldn't wait for them to be reunited.

Kyosuke spun around to face him, now opposite of the computer he had previously been typing away at. Mitarai retreated back to the wall the rest of his friends were leaning up against.

“Remember Hinata, one hour to prepare, one hour after to keep them alive. Don’t get yourself killed or we might not be able to save you in time. And remember Murphy’s Law. Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.”

Hajime nodded, settled down, and closed his eyes as the lid of the pod was shut over him. He was ready to save his friends, starting with the Ultimate Imposter.

**Author's Note:**

> Heres what our chat on google docs looks like:  
> Ruth N: H-hewwo?  
> Maren with an M: no  
> Ruth N: wake me up  
> Ruth N: your options are  
> A) wake me up inside  
> B) when it's all over  
> C) before you go go go  
> D) when september ends  
> your answer decides your personality and fate  
> i'm not sure what it changes  
> but its important  
> Maren with an M: B


End file.
